Everest
adopt or delete Everest was made for the "Hidden Canon" Character Contest. Thanks for all the comments! A P P E A R A N C E Everest was a crimson SkyWing, with tan underscales. She smiled a lot, so Everest had small dimples, her horns ended in a wicked point, and her ears were rounded. She had a scar across her right eye, and smooth scales. Her wing membranes were also tan. Everest was practically always smiling, whether it's kind, laughing, or smug, which it usually was. She was the most optimistic of her group, and brave. Everest led her squadron proudly, which slowly lessened over the years, until there was only three others left. They were her best and dearest friends- and she mighhhhhtt have had a crush on one of them, Mountain. He gave her a golden earing, and she cherished it with all her heart. Everest was a cheery soul, she got angry, though, at the slightest insult. She was very brave, and not afraid to stand up to anybody, even her friends. She liked scrolls, but barely read them, since she had to fight in the war, and had no time for much else. "The past is behind us, we're the ones controlling it, we can choose to die in the past, or live in the present, even if our fate ends in the future." -''Everest P E R S O N A L I T Y Everest was very smug. She was also optimistic, but not in an annoying way. She was brave, sarcastic, bold, and quite reckless. She loved her squadron more than anything, and her feelings for each of them were strong. Poppy was kind of a push-over in Everest's opinion, but still treated her like a little sister. Altitude was a little too reckless, and actually ''was her brother. And Mountain... In Everest's view of him, was perfect, strong, brave, bold, and cared for his friends, like any good dragon should. "''C'mon, Scarlet's the worst queen we've had. I ain't gonna stand by and watch her torture innocent SkyWings, or other tribes, we don't have to be friends to bring peace." ''-Everest H I S T O R Y Everest was born in the same egg as Altitude, making them twins. Their parents treated them kindly, and taught them of the war. Immediately Everest knew she was born to be a soldier. Altitude and Everest weren't that close in the first year, Altitude wanted to read scrolls, after that- well, he became a changed dragonet. Reckless was his game, and Everest was right beside him. They got into a bunch of trouble, and Altitude almost slammed into Scarlet once. Then, their father died in the war. It was heartbreaking, watching their mother crumble when she heard. Every heartbeat she had pounded on her like a rock, slicing through her scales. Altitude pulled back again, and everyone was loose. Finally, Everest and Altitude reached the age to be sent to war. They were put into a squadron, and Everest worked her way to the top, dethroning a SkyWing named Mountain. Mountain and Everest soon became very close, but the war was slashing them hard, and soon enough, only Altitude, Poppy, and Mountain were left besides Everest. At one point, their squadron had been taken off the war for a bit, and came to the arena to watch. Her friends had to hold her back as she tried to fly into the arena and stop the pain Scarlet was causing. She successfully released a few prisoners that night, without getting caught, but felt guilty for leaving the rest. Countless times she and Mountain would go up to the cliffs, and sing each other to sleep, watching the stars. Then, the battle came. Everest and her squadron were sent to a battle, it was chaotic, a war between SeaWings and SkyWings. They were losing, but the SeaWings were getting tired. Then, a green one shot out of nowhere, lunging towards Mountain, Everest leaped in front, and caught the final blow. She crumpled to the ground, dead. Mountain killed the SeaWing in a fit of rage, and they retreated. Altitude died later due to injuries, and Mountain and Poppy carried the crimson corpse of Everest to the bone ravine, burning her body, and crying on the inside. In The Dragonet Prophecy, when Peril is releasing Kestrel, and two SkyWings guards come, and one of them is killed by Peril, the other was spared by Clay, sadly, Mountain was the one to die, and Poppy fled, scared and the only member of her group of friends left. She then was happy under Ruby's rein, and was one of her most trusted soldiers. Everest is now up in the clouds, her spirit forever soaring with Altitude, and her love, Mountain. "''I'll love you 'till the end of time, and nothing's gonna change that. Yes I'll love you 'till the end of time, in this endless rhyme of words, a fight for freedom that can't be won. I'll love you forever, as long as we're together. I love you." -''Everest G A L L E R Y Real Crimson.jpg|The color crimson Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 5.59.53 PM.png|By Nibby The Bird, she's beautiful, thank you! :D Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (Rain The FanWing)